starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.2.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.2.0 General *The first mission pack for Nova: Covert Ops is now available! Nova: Covert Ops *The first mission pack consists of three missions and can be accessed by selecting Campaign > Nova: Covert Ops. *Assuming the role of Nova Terra, re-immerse yourself in the Koprulu sector, strategize against the Defenders of Man, and help Emperor Valerian Mengsk restore peace and unity to the Dominion. *Customize your equipment, select special army upgrades, and utilize powerful psionic ghost abilities to work your way through each mission to victory. *A new ghost unit skin is now available for those who had pre-purchased the Nova: Covert Ops mission bundle. *Players who purchase the Nova mission pack or mission bundle but do not own any of the expansions in the StarCraft II trilogy have elevated access to the following components of StarCraft II: Starter Edition: **Ability to chat in Public Chat Channels **Ability to join and chat in Groups and Clans **Map publishing to the StarCraft II Arcade utilizing the full range of assets from all three StarCraft II expansions **Offline Play *For more information, see our blog post. Co-op Missions *Chain of Ascension **A new Co-op Missions map, Chain of Ascension, has been added! **Fight off waves of enemies as you and your ally engage in a tug-of-war battle to achieve victory. **For more information, see our blog post. *Vorazun **Level 15: Strike from the Shadows ***Cloaked Damage bonus has been reduced from 25% to 15%. ***Cloaked Damage bonus now applies only to unit attacks and not abilities. ***The effect still applies to all allied units. **Dark Templar & Shadow Guard ***Shadow Fury damage changed from 35 to 25 (+15 to light). Automated Tournaments *Trophy Tops **Trophy tops have been added. Trophy tops offer some visual variation on the headpiece of the Automated Tournaments winner's trophy. **Trophy tops are limited-time rewards that are tied to the duration of a ladder season. The first trophy top to be added is a ghost-themed trophy top to commemorate the release of Nova Covert Ops. **We plan to continue adding new trophy tops in future ladder seasons. For more information, see our blog post. *The 30-minute time limit no longer applies for the final match of a tournament. Patching Improvements *StarCraft II now allows certain types of patching to be deferred so that the player can finish their current game before applying a new patch. *When a new patch is available, a dialogue will appear in upper-right corner of the user interface indicating that the player must restart the StarCraft II application in order to apply the patch. Matchmaking Changes *The matchmaker will now force the “Best Match” setting in Options > Language and Region > Preferred Game Server for top ranked players. *For more information on our reasoning behind this change, see our forum post. General *Improvements have been made to map loading times across all Void Campaign missions, Nova Covert Ops missions, and Co-op missions *A new CActorMinimap has been added: **This allows actors to be displayed in the minimap instead of in the game. **An example of how this can be used is if we wanted to display an animating model on the minimap that automatically moves and rotates along with an associated actor in the game scene (for example, attaching a ping model to a unit that display on the minimap). **Actors in the minimap are displayed using orthographic instead of a perspective projection. User Interface Chat *Unread whispers are now highlighted more visibly. *If the Chat Panel is minimized, notifications will now appear on the Chat Bar if new incoming whispers are received. *The Chat Panel can now be used in-game. *Performance optimizations have been made to in-game chat. *Party members will no longer show up on the chat channel Members List until after they have accepted the party invite. General *Clicking on the clock will now toggle the display format between Standard Time and Military Time. *Improvements have been made to the UI performance of the Matchmaking screen. *Slides in the Home Screen Carousel now load faster. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where pausing a tournament game could cause the winner of the game to still be eliminated from the tournament. *Tournament Map Veto statistics now properly shows records from Tournament games and not for Ranked Ladder games. This fix now shows totals for 3-round and 6-round tournaments, instead of only the currently selected tournament type. *The camera will no longer get stuck when using the Seek hotkey in a replay while moving the camera with drag scroll. *Players who wait to leave a timed Custom Game after the loser now still receive the proper race XP for the “Enemies Destroyed” category. *Playing the Tutorial no longer generates a replay. *Fixed a rare crash that could occur when playing Protoss on the Training stages. *Fixed an issue where clicking the middle mouse button while simultaneously moving the mouse would occasionally snap the mouse cursor to the center of the screen. *The Ghost ability Steady Targeting now properly grants credit towards the “Professionals Have Standards” achievement. *Archon vs. AI games no longer award 2v2 Versus AI achievements. *Fixed an issue where certain types of Rich Mineral Fields would not count towards the “The Rich Get Richer” achievement. *Fixed an issue in Aiur Chef where Broodlings and Feederlings couldn't be targeted or killed. *Fixed an issue where accounts that owned all StarCraft II expansions were not getting the multiplayer XP bonus in IGRs. *Fixed an issue where Offline Mode would be inaccessible if StarCraft II was launched with a bit version different from the one last used. *Fixed an issue where some players in the Taiwan version of StarCraft II were prevented from toggling the Reduced Violence setting. *Fixed an issue in Windows 10 where exiting StarCraft II would override the system mouse pointer speed. *Fixed and updated many tooltips and dialogues across all StarCraft II screens to address clarity, positioning, localization, and truncation issues. Legacy of the Void Campaign *Fixed a rare hang that could occur when loading the first Prologue mission, Dark Whispers. *In the Prologue mission Dark Whispers, Zeratul's warning transmissions will no longer overlap with other transmissions. *In the mission Templar's Charge, Alarak's info panel no longer indicates that he has two swings per attack. *In the mission Templar's Charge, Karax can no longer attack mineral and gas pickups. *In the mission Amon's Fall, fixed an issue where Amon would occasionally fail to re-center and be missing from the victory cutscene. *Fixed an issue where the Archon or Dark Archon's Reconstruction Beam ability would heal non-mechanical units. *The armor tooltip for the Purifier Core Matrix no longer displays as Terran Vehicle Plating. *Fixed an issue where changing the hotkey for Warp in Arbiter would not change the hotkey in game. *Fixed an issue where incorrect faction units could spawn, making missions impossible to complete, after finishing the Legacy of the Void campaign and then restarting it. *Replaying a mission and adjusting army units from the Master Archives will no longer display units that are unavailable. *Fixed an issue where the “Unrestricted Access” and “Sprinter Cell” achievements were not being granted if they were completed too close to their 11 and 15 minute marks. *Fixed an issue where the achievements “The Back Door” and “Psionic Death” were not being properly rewarded. *Fixed an issue where the achievement “Freeze the Day” was inconsistently crediting unit hits by Temporal Field. *Fixed an issue where progress on the achievement “Hard to Kill” was being reset after each mission. Co-op Missions *General **The following units and abilities no longer deal friendly fire splash damage: ***Widow Mine ***Spider Mine ***Raven Seeker Missiles ***Ghost EMP ***AI-controlled Tactical Nuke **The Science Vessel's Irradiate ability now affects neutral creeps. **Computer controlled Science Vessels will now properly cast Defensive Matrix. **The Defiler's Plague ability no longer affects Protoss shields. **Fixed an issue where Swarm Hosts would sometimes fail to maintain attack distance and focus. **Unpowered Photon Cannons no longer display their detection icon and radius. **Fixed a camera zoom issue that could occur if a Spear of Adun ability was active upon a mission's completion. **The F2 Select Army Units button now functions properly for allied army units of a player that has left the game. **Fixed an issue where certain unit and structure upgrades were not being updated in the commander selection screen as they were being unlocked. **Fixed several issues where sounds would not properly play when using certain commander abilities. **Several tooltip and localization errors across all Co-op menus, screens, and commanders have been fixed or clarified. **Fixed an issue where the Ready/Play button could become disabled if a player that disconnects and reconnects leaves the party first. *Commanders **Artanis ***Solar Bombardment now properly hits cloaked units. ***Artanis no longer loses solar energy when canceling Orbital Strike after not firing any shots. ***Artanis’ achievement “Finger of Death” is no longer attainable while playing as Karax. **Karax ***Fixed an issue where the Solar Forge would not rebuild itself after being destroyed. ***Fixed a number of display issues that could occur with the Unity Barrier's animation. ***The Unity Barrier buff no longer applies to Spider Mines. ***Charge now properly grants a movement speed bonus to Karax's Sentinels. ***Fixed an issue where the Purifier Beam would receive the Energizer's Chrono Beam effect. ***Khaydarin Monoliths now properly receive an attack speed increase from the Energizer's Chrono Beam. ***The Cancel button in the Purifier Beam UI now works properly. ***Fixed an issue where the Spear of Adun energy display could occasionally get stuck at 198 or 199. ***Fixed a number of issues where red textures would display on death animations when using Low graphics quality. **Kerrigan ***Ultralisks will no longer return to their original launch location if the target of a casted Burrow Charge moves out of position. ***Ultralisk Chrysalises can no longer be lifted by a Phoenix's Graviton Beam. ***Nydus and Omega Worms will no longer make certain temporary units permanent. ***Large numbers of units entering a Nydus Network will no longer trigger an alert that the player has taken heavy losses. ***Omega Worms no longer have reduced health when building two of them are built next to each other. ***Ability Efficiency no longer causes Assimilation Aura to cost -5 energy. ***Ability Efficiency now properly reduces Immobilization Wave's cooldown by 20%. ***Mineral pickups from Kerrigan's Assimilation Aura are no longer box selectable. **Raynor ***Medics will now properly heal allied Zerg defensive structures. ***Medics will no longer get stuck near damaged non-defensive structures. ***Medics will no longer heal-follow friendly units if issued a Stop command. ***Fixed a visual issue that could occur when units load in Bunkers while being healed by Medics. **Swann ***Upgrade Laser Drill Level 2 can now be properly bound to other keys. **Vorazun ***Mind controlled Battlecruisers, Banshees, Vikings, and Ravens/Science Vessels no longer have the Ignite Afterburner ability. ***The Dark Pylon's Recall ability now works properly on mind controlled units. ***Fixed a display issue where the Strike from the Shadows debuff icon would be missing in certain cases. **Zagara ***Zagara's Banelings no longer explode when they are under air units. ***Fixed an animation issue that would occur when Zagara performs her normal attack. ***Scourge Nests will now properly show the Chrono Boost visual effect. ***Zerg Queens no longer use their melee attack animation when using their ranged attack. *Maps **Rifts to Korhal ***Fixed an issue where Karax's Khaydarin Monoliths could get the Pirate Ship bonus objective without aggroing any enemy creeps. **Lock & Load ***Additional defenses have been added to the rear locks, preventing certain commanders from completing this map very rapidly on Brutal difficulty. ***Wreckage created by Swann's Immortality protocol will no longer progress the map objectives. ***Fixed an issue where attack waves would occasionally retreat back to their own base. ***Switching from Low to Ultra graphics quality will no longer cause graphical issues. ***Several doodads and enemy structures on the map have been adjusted for clipping issues. ***Fixed several areas on the map to more accurately reflect pathable and unpathable terrain. ***Fixed a graphical flickering issue that could occur when the Construct is killed with an Orbital Strike. ***Games on Lock & Load no longer generate multiplayer replays. **Oblivion Express ***Air units will no longer get stuck by air pathing blockers in certain areas of the map. **Void Thrashing ***Fixed an issue where enemy Lurkers would sometimes repeatedly play their burrow and unburrow animations. **Void Launch ***Vorazun's Dark Pylons can no longer cast Recall on shuttles. ***Fixed a display issue that could occur with pre-placed Protoss structures on the cracked ice texture. ***Fixed a number of display issues that could occur with creep spread in certain regions of the map. ***Fixed an issue where red textures could appear around the map when the enemy is Zerg. ***Duplicate notifications no longer fire after the last Research Vessel is destroyed. **Temple of the Past ***Fixed a rare issue that could occur where Temple of the Past would not complete even after the victory conditions had been met. ***Fixed a number of display issues that could occur with Zenith Stones under the fog of war. Gameplay and Races *General **On the map Ulrena, flying units can no longer become stuck on pathing blockers. **Fixed an issue on several ladder maps where Collapsible Rocks would be visible through the fog of war and on the minimap when destroyed. **Pings on enemy vespene geysers now properly state an intent to attack the structure rather than to harvest from it. **Fixed an issue where the Stalemate notification timer would show the incorrect amount of time remaining before the game ends. **Particle effects will no longer linger around a Protoss structure that is unpowered. **Abilities will now properly auto-cast if the target is in range even if there is no pathing to the target. *Terran **Cyclones will no longer move all the way into auto-attack range (range 5) after using the Lock On ability (range 7). Note that this does not prevent the Cyclone from inching forward while the ability is activating. **Flying Barracks will now take a higher subgroup priority than Flying Factory and Flying Starport. **KD8 charges now properly count towards a Reaper's kill count. **Battlecruisers will no longer add 700 resources lost to the game statistics when using their Tactical Jump ability. *Protoss **Fixed an issue where the Phoenix's Graviton Beam would not work when targeting worker units entering a vespene gas structure. **Fixed an issue where transforming a Gateway into a Warp Gate would occasionally stop the work animation of other production facilities. **Casting Photon Overcharge on a Pylon will no longer remove its Shield upgrades. **Fixed an issue where the Pylon's kill counter would only display if under the effect of Photon Overcharge. **Box-selecting a Disruptor will no longer improperly select its Purification Nova projectile. **The Judicator Pylon skin now correctly has Additional Team Color textures. **Fixed a number of consistency issues on the Disruptor's tooltips. *Zerg **Lurkers that are mid-attack will no longer automatically burrow after being lifted by a Phoenix's Graviton Beam. **Queens can now properly use their Transfusion ability on Infested Terran Cocoons. **Fixed a number of graphical clipping issues that could occur with the Mutant Overlord skin. User Interface *Fixed a number of visual issues that could occur when deleting a replay from the Replays screen. *Fixed an issue where the starting date of Grandmaster League would be displaying incorrectly. *Fixed an issue where the Automated Tournaments sign-up screen was displaying season wins instead of total wins. *Fixed an issue where the UI would disappear when upscaling the client into certain resolutions while in windowed mode. *Fixed an issue where Lobby Links would become reactivated if a Custom Game lobby was recreated with the same map and by the same player. *Ranked and Unranked Archon matches are now properly categorized as Archon games instead of 2v2 games in the Match History. *“Archon Co-op vs. AI” Custom Games will no longer automatically start by opening the lobby to the public. *Fixed an issue where a player could enter a locked state when leaving the Tutorial from a Custom Game lobby. *Fixed an issue where chat text would extend beyond three lines when the Chat Panel was not in focus. *The Profile > Ladders > Statistics > Race Report > Archon Ranked dropdown now shows the correct stats. *Non-party leaders no longer have the dropdown option to use Recover Game in the Replays tab. *The UI will no longer disappear when reconnecting to Battle.net while viewing a Profile. *Players can now properly leave a Group or Clan that only has 1 player in it. *Players who are banned from a group or clan are no longer able to view News and Events items of the group they were banned from. *Players who are banned from a group or clan will now properly see the default Groups & Clans info panel instead of an empty group list. *Lifting a ban on a player not in the group no longer causes the player to receive an erroneous message. *Fixed a display issue that could occur when getting invited to a Group or Clan while viewing an empty Trophy Case. *The in-game Income Tab now properly reflects the real-time changes made in Legacy of the Void. *Fixed an issue where a load screen would appear when switching user interface screens after leaving a “Watch With Others” replay. *Observers who leave a game or a replay are now properly removed from the Observers list in the Message Log. *The countdown timer to the start of an Automated Tournament no longer counts down from 5 twice. *Fixed a formatting glitch that could occur when viewing saved games from the Load Game dialogue. *Fixed a number of display issues that could occur in the Co-op Missions commander selection screen if a player was disconnected and reconnected to Battle.net. *Fixed a number of display issues that could occur with the Co-op Missions commander selection animation when two players in a party are selecting commanders. *Fixed an issue where queuing for a multiplayer game and then attempting to ready up for a tournament would cause the player to get into a locked state. *Fixed an issue where trophies would fail to display when opening the Trophy Case more than once. *Fixed an issue where old tournament snapshots would fail to load when viewed through the Trophy Case. *Fixed an issue where certain hotkeys would be unassigned in the US Lefty layout in localized versions of StarCraft II. *Fixed an issue where the Game Duration warning dialogue would flicker in an Automated Tournament game. *Fixed an alignment issue with Karax's Home Screen background model. Editor *Publishing **Fixed an issue where the color Pink would cause maps not to publish if selected as User or Computer Team Color for maps with greater than seven user or computer-controlled players. *Cutscene Module **Fixed an issue where layers of parent items would not be retained when pasting after using Copy or Copy With Hierarchy in the Timeline Tree. **Fixed rearranging of objects when pasting in the Timeline Tree. **Fixed an issue where using undo with Ghost Mode on would cause duplicate GUIDs in the cutscene data. *Terrain Module **Fixed issues with placing and selecting objects on maps with no terrain. **Fixed a crash that could occur when dragging fill brushes on symmetrical maps. **Fixed an issue where certain doodad options were missing in the Layer > Doodad dialogue in the Taiwan version of StarCraft II. Mac *Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur if the Mac SC2 Editor was launched in a language that uses non-ascii characters. *Fixed an issue where switching to High graphics quality on a medium-end system would not prompt StarCraft II to restart. *Fixed an issue on the Replays screen where the Show in Finder button would not function properly if there were no save or replay files in the folder. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.2.1 BUG FIXES *General **Fixed an issue where quickly clicking the ‘Play Again’ button from the Score Screen would display an error about being locked out from the matchmaking queue. **Fixed an issue where players were unable to reconnect to Battle.net from the in-game login screen after logging out and changing regions. **Fixed an issue that could cause a player to not spawn as the race they selected in ranked ladder play. **On the Campaign screen, the Last Mission Played screen should now display the correct mission image. **On the Campaign screen, fixed an issue where Nova's decloaking animation would sometimes fail to play. **Fixed a desync that could occur when using the Recover Game feature. **Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur when playing StarCraft II in Offline Mode. **Map Statistics will now show the proper win ratio in the Map Preferences dialogue. **Players using StarCraft II: Starter Edition can once again invite players to Custom Game and Arcade lobbies. **Fixed a crash that could occur when double clicking a player's name during a friend request. **Fixed a tooltip issue where text and images would sometimes overlap in Arcade maps. *Nova Covert Ops **Replaying through Nova Covert Ops Mission Pack 1 will no longer overwrite your previous bonus objectives’ equipment progress. **Fixed a crash when starting a new Nova Covert Ops campaign in Offline Mode while using a non-English version of StarCraft II. **Fixed an issue on the Mac that caused Nova's hair to display incorrectly during cutscenes. *Legacy of the Void Campaign **Fixed an issue where cutscenes would sometimes be skipped when replaying the Legacy of the Void campaign. **Fixed an issue where Solarite would occasionally reset to 100 when visiting the Legacy of the Void Master Archives. *Gameplay and Races **The Reaper's KD8 Charge will now correctly knock back targets away from the grenade rather than away from the Reaper. **Adjusted the Liberator attack reticule while in Defender Mode to be more visible on snow terrain and in Low graphic settings. **Fixed an issue on Invader LE that prevented Terran structures from landing in certain locations on the map StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.2.2 BUG FIXES *General **Clicking on your league icon in Multiplayer > Ranked will now correctly take you to your profile ladder division screen. **Fixed a rare crash that could occur when watching ”The Story So Far” videos in the Campaign screen while in a party. **Fixed a rare crash that could occur when attempting to invite someone on your Friends List that is no longer online. **MP3 files are now working properly again in the StarCraft II Editor. **Fixed an issue on Invader LE where certain areas of the map were inhibiting air control for flying units. **Fixed an issue on Frozen Temple where certain areas of the map were inhibiting air control for flying units. **Fixed a localization issue on the Multiplayer screen for the German and Italian versions of StarCraft II. *Nova Covert Ops **Fixed an issue that prevented players from getting credit for unlocking bonus equipment in the second mission of the Nova Covert Ops campaign when using the ‘Play Again’ option. **Fixed an issue where the incorrect audio would play in the German version of StarCraft II. Category:StarCraft II updates